bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl In The Family
Plot As the guppies fight over what did they do during their adventure.The guppies swam to hide with Mr and Mrs Grouper. Transcript Guppies of glory Molly: "Believe us guys.If Goby needs a facecloth if Nonny talks.And if Gil thinks Oona is a daredouble if she does amazing performances I'm staying out of it." Zach: "Same with Molly." Leah: "Me too." Glimmer: "Me three." Chloe: "Me four.It's like I always say let the guppies and Rupert and his no good gang have a fight do it with all your might." Glimmer: "I never heard that before." Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." Nonny: "You say what now Goby." Oona: "Oh I'm a daredouble am I not to mention an acrobat." (Mr Grouper and Mrs Grouper came out with a newspaper and magazine.) Mrs Grouper: "Now we can finally get some peace and quiet." Mr Grouper: "Yeah." (They sees the guppies and Rupert and his gang fighting.) Mrs Grouper: "So much for peace and quiet." Mr Grouper: "Retreat.Retreat." All: "Wait for me." (They swam to Mr and Mrs Grouper's Room.) Sailtastic Adventure Zach: "Believe us guys.If Oona needs a towelette if Gil talks.And if Nonny thinks Goby is a genius.I'm staying out of it." Leah: "Same with Zach." Gil: "You say what now Oona." Goby: "Oh I'm a genius am I not to mention an idea hitting me." (Mr and Mrs Grouper came out with lounging chairs.) Mr Grouper: "Now we can finally get some relaxation." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah." (They see the Guppies are fighting.) Mr Grouper: "So much for relaxation." Mrs Grouper: "Retreat.Retreat." Both: "Wait for me." (They both swim in Mr and Mrs Grouper's room.) Adventure on Dragon Island: A Friendship Day Journey Glimmer: "Believe us guys.If Molly needs a washcloth if Goby talks.And if Gil thinks Rupert is a bully.I'm staying out of it." Chloe: "Same with Glimmer." Goby: "You say what now Molly." Rupert: "Oh I'm a bully am I not to mention a cheater." (Mr and Mrs Grouper came out with their books.) Mr Grouper: "Now we're ready to have some privacy." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah." (They see the guppies fighting.) Mrs Grouper: "So much for privacy." Mr Grouper: "Retreat.Retreat." Genies: "Wait for me." (They swam in Mr and Mrs Grouper's room.) A Halloween Adventure Oona: "Believe me guys.If Goby needs a towel if Gil talks.And if Molly thinks Deema has a tingle down her spine.I'm staying out of it." Boris: "Same with Oona." Julia: "I totally agree." Zach: "I think I'm better off not fighting." Leah: "Yeah fights give a severe case of spiders crawling down my spine." Gil: "You say whay now Goby." Deema: "Oh I have a tingle down my spine.Don't I not to mention spiders tickling me during our adventure." (Mr and Mrs Grouper came out with their treat baskets.) Mr Grouper: "Now we're ready to have some candy." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah." (They see the guppies fighting.) Mrs Grouper: "So much for eating candy." Mr Grouper: "Retreat.Retreat!" All: "Wait for me." (They swam in Mr and Mrs Grouper's room.) Journey to Mount Guppy More Molly: "Believe me guys if Rupert needs a waternozzle if Gil talks and if Nonny thinks Deema panics a lot and Oona thought there's something magical.I'm staying out of if." Zach: "Same with Molly." Leah: "Yeah I wouldn't want to fight with anyone." Glimmer: "I think you're right." Chloe: "I totally agree." Gil: "You say what now Mr Bully us during our adventures." Oona: "Oh I saw things magical do I.I nearly got frightened to death during our adventure." Deema: "Oh I panic do I.Not to mention a guppy without a plan." (Mr and Mrs Grouper came out with their phones.) Mr Grouper: "Now we're ready to get some quiet time." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah." (They see the guppies fighting.) Mr Grouper: "So much for quiet time." Mrs Grouper: "Retreat.Retreat." All: "Wait for me." (They swim in Mr and Mrs Grouper.) Piggy Protocol Deema: "Believe me guys.If Rupert needs a hose if Molly talks and if Gil thinks Goby is curious about my surprise.I'm staying out of it." Zach: "Same with Deema." Leah: "Yeah we're happy to be done fighting with the others for good of course." Molly: "You say what now Mr bully." Goby: "Oh I'm curious am I not to mention what Deema's surprise is." (Mr and Mrs Grouper came out with Polly.) Mr Grouper: "Now we're ready to take Polly to her pig training camp." Mrs Grouper: "Yeah." (They see the guppies fighting.) Mrs Grouper: "So much for pig training camp." Mr Grouper: "Retreat.Retreat." All: "Wait for me." (They swim in Mr and Mrs Grouper's room.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures